Shinju Kid
by katiesparks
Summary: One night our favorite thief sick before a heist. But somebody has to go, after all the show must go on...MK Future Fic Please R&R Oneshot


**July 23, 2007**

**Type: Future Fic, Humor**

**Dedicated to Candyland for all the stories she wrote, especially the 30 Kisses ones.**

**I don't own MK or DC.**

**Shinju Kid**

**By**

**Katiesparks**

**---**

"_A change of plans most unexpected,_

_The princess steals her king's crown,_

_To return once she was detected,_

_But for tonight may you all bow down."_

Nakamori Ginzo was confused.

Being the leader of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce, this happened often, but this time was different. They had already gotten the heist note weeks ago and then, on the night of the heist, after his men and him were already in position, a dove flew down and landed on his shoulder. And attacked to his leg was possibly the strangest riddle Kid had ever come up with. It didn't even look like his hand writing! But Nakamori-keibu recognized this dove, it was one of the Kid's favorites and he used it the most out of all his "pets". So unless someone had not only kidnapped Kaitou Kid's favorite dove, but also persuaded it to deliver its message, it would have to be from Kid, right? But still, Kid was scheduled to appear in no less than twenty minutes and if in the past he had always given the police his riddles with plenty of time to decipher them. And twenty minutes was _not_ enough time.

...Well, it did say that it was unexpected.

It didn't really matter though, as long as he protected the object of Kid's interest. It was a large piece of oval shaped apatite mounted in a silver amulet. It was called Meimu's Eye and legend states that the wearer was given skin of steel that no weapon could pierce through. But of course that couldn't be true.

The big clock tower started to chime down to 8:00, the time of the heist. Nakamori held is breath as he looked towards the top of the clock tower where kid would appear.

1...

2...

3...

4...

He wouldn't let Kid get away this time, no matter what.

5...

6...

Tonight would be _the_ night he caught Kid.

7...

He could feel it.

8...

Kid didn't appear.

_**Kid didn't appear!??! What the #$&!??! **_

Kid was always on time!_ Always_!

Nakamori-keibu gaped at the clock tower openly and after a couple more moments a white clothed figure stumbled into view.

"Sorry! I got tangled in the cape!" a voice said, coming from the hidden speakers they already knew were there.

But there was a problem with the voice as well as the figure that stood on the clock tower.

They were both distinctly female.

"What the #$&!!! Who the #$& are you?" Nakamori-keibu thundered.

"Huh? Didn't you get my letter?" The girl asked and from her voice he would put her at about sixteen years old, maybe a little older.

"I got you " #$& letter! But it doesn't make any $#& sense!" Nakamori bellowed at her and even from the ground he could tell she was pouting.

"I guess Tousan was right when he said I made it too hard, but I thought you were smart enough to figure it out! Now I lost the bet!" she whined and Nakamori-keibu stared.

"Tousan! Are you telling me your father is the #$& Kaitou Kid!??!"

"Yep! Tousan stayed up all night working and then went to work the next morning and came home sick so Kaasan told him he could go on his heist and I told him I would go for him and got out my Kid costume to show up here. But then I ran late because I couldn't put on my cape and I ran here so I could appear but I messed up and got tangled in the cape because it's too long and was a few seconds off. Sorry about that, I tried though!" she said, going at an alarmingly fast rate as the Taskforce gaped at her.

"Wait a minute here. So you're saying that you're Kaitou Kid's daughter..." Nakamori-keibu started.

"Uh huh."

"And he's at home sick..."

"Yeah."

"So you're doing the heist for him..."

"Keep going."

"But you got tangled in your cape and messed up the trick."

"That's right."

"..."

"What?"

"What the #$& is going on here!??!" he raged.

"Can I quote you on that?" she said, taking a notepad and pen out of no where.

"#$$&&$#$$&!"

"Look-what did you say your name was?" Nakamori started trying to be patient, though when it came to Kid he was hardly patient.

"I'm not telling you my name! Just call me Shinju." She said.

"Fine, Shinju. You haven't committed any crimes-"

"Yet." She amended

"So why don't you just go home and forget about the gem?" Nakamori said to her.

"Why don't you?" she shot back.

Nakamori growled.

"I've got to make sure this isn't the right one. If it isn't you can have it back, it's not like I actually want it, though it would look great with this dress I have."

"Wh-" Nakamori-keibu started but was cut off as the girl jumped off the clock tower and free fell for a moment before activating her hang glider and swooping over Nakamori's head, winking at him as she did so.

"#$&!!!!" he shouted as she landed beside the case that held Meimu's Eye.

"She reached straight through the glass like nothing was there and pulled out the gem.

"Ooo. Pretty." She commented before pocketing it. Then ,laughing, she jumped up into the rafters.

"Now I can see why Tousan likes this so much! This is _too_ much fun!" she said before jumping through the sky light.

"**#$&!!!!!"** Nakamori-keibu shouted and she laughed.

"I'll send Tousan your love Keibu-san!" And with that she flew off into the distance.

---

"Tousan, I'm back!" called Kimu as she walked into her house.

Her mother emerged from the kitchen. "Oh, so he gets a greeting and I don't?" questioned the former Nakamori Aoko, now Kuroba Aoko.

"Kaasan!" Kimu whined and hugged her mother.

"Your otousan is upstairs worrying about you." She informed her and smiled.

Kimu laughed slightly. "It was _too_ perfect, not only did I get the gem, but you should have _seen _the look on Grandpa's face! It was priceless. You can come watch the video with me and Tousan if you want, the camera worked perfectly."

"Well, it does sound awful entertaining. I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch it with you this time." Aoko said, smiling.

And together the trouted up the stairs to the sick thief's room to show him her prize and the video.

Life was good.

**---**

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
